The research described under the various Projects will routinely utilize a number of specialized, state of the art, pieces of equipment. This usage will be more than can be accommodated by existing equipment already highly utilized and dedicated to other projects. Therefore, new equipment will have to be acquired. The Shared Equipment Core component will provide for several pieces of equipment which will be shared by all four projects within the program project. The acquisition and maintenance of this equipment as a shared resource is highly justified since all four projects will utilize a newly developed, highly sensitive technique called "PCR-RNA phenotyping" for the analysis of tumor tissue. In addition to the shared equipment, provision is made for the maintenance of the shared equipment and for minimal levels of supplies for certain pieces of equipment.